Temple of the Current
The Temple of the Current has now become the new Jedi Temple. The Temple of the Current is an independent Light Side temple of the Force; although originally unaffiliated with the Jedi Order, it is now reaping the benefits of a closer relationship. Funded by unknown sources and restored by the network of Captain Farn Engel, the Temple is an ancient stone city on the edge of a waterfall. It is located in one of the few green areas of the recently liberated Sith Empire planet of Ossus. Philosophy and Membership The Temple of the Current is home to wanderers from a number of 'fringe sects', many of whom have long considered themselves unwelcome to the Jedi Order. Some, such as the Iron Knights, were declared heretics by the old Order. Many other sects have representatives who journey the galaxy defending justice, similar to the Jedi. The Temple is a permanent home for some individuals of the following heritages: *Iron Knights *Wardens of the Sky *Disciples of Twilight *Freedom Warriors *Patriots *Gray Paladins *Ysanna *Thuwisten *Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon Many of these are survivors of the Jedi Purge, or their children or students. This is not a collection of Masters: they survived by luck or wit rather than strength. As might be expected, almost none of the residents favour the lightsabre. Those that do are mainly the resident Jedi: Ember Rekali and his family, Kali Skywalker, and some others. The Temple is a sort of 'refueling stop' for wandering Force-users. One need not be a resident to be welcome; for every permanent resident, another two or three people simply stop by to visit, recharge, and have a safe place to lay their heads. Some of these include wandering members of the following: *Far Seekers *Jal Shey *Gand Findsmen *Inner Seers *Sene Seekers *Jensaarai Additionally, the Temple serves as a base of operations for the 'frontier sheriffs' who are beginning to patrol the turbulent worlds of the area - some Jedi, some not. The K4 Barrakut Combat Arms Suit is available for these individuals. Notables include Hiro Masamune. Staff *Ember Rekali, headmaster *Brembla Kol-Rekali, matron *Sorra Qail, Warden of the Sky, quartermaster *Laef Sondgren, Gray Paladin, chief of training *Aksossa, Iron Knight, facilities and engineering coordinator *Disaara Lon, Disciple of Twilight, librarian *Kali Skywalker, Jedi Knight, public relations *Das Phelleps, Level Four Patriot, security Architecture and Locations In the course of the restoration of the old city, the river was temporarily diverted and the waterfall's edge rebuilt. Now, though modern utilities are available, the Temple maintains the ancient architecture and stonework. Access to the Temple complex is only by boat or speeder; there are no bridges, and the only starship landing facilities are on the opposite banks of the river. Two pyramids with cavernous rooms became the main training areas for the Temple complex. Sparring rooms, meditation chambers and so forth are all located within the pyramids. An elegant building on a tiny spit of land, connected to the main Temple complex only by a thin bridge, houses administrative functions and leadership chambers. The large, blocky building near the harbour is the main library. At the moment, it is mostly empty of Force-related materials, but has excellent databanks and HoloNet connections. It is a place to prepare for missions, not to learn about the Force. There is a very small collection of Force-related data, kept under tight security; this includes Brembla Kol-Rekali's copy of the Seventh Tome of Arguli. The right wing of the library building houses the medcentre. An amphitheatre near the library is exactly that, and its imperceptibly-angled stone floor can be flooded or drained. It is useful for exhibitions, performances, mass briefings, competitions and - if necessary - can be used as a last-ditch landing spot for evacuation ships. The houses, rebuilt with as much of the original stone as possible, house both permanent residents and visitors. At maximum comfortable capacity, the Temple complex can house a few thousand individuals. Many of the local tribespeople have secured employment here, and live among the other residents. Underground chutes allow sturdy boats to descend to the bottom of the waterfall. Some of these tunnels are kept hidden as an escape system. Other tunnels connect to a deep series of catacombs; some have been retrofitted as secret storage vaults, containing massive amounts of food, ammunition, water purifying equipment and other last-ditch supplies. One vault was a temporary home for the Skull Holocron when Tamzar Ranox and Ashin Varanin came to the Temple. Defensive Arrangements The globe at the south end of the city was rebuilt around a spherical shield generator, powered by hydroelectric turbines, which can protect the Temple and the surrounding area. It is tuned to deny entrance to vehicles when raised. The turbines also power a handful of unobtrusive quad laser turrets within the city, and other weapons outside. These include ten more quad laser turrets and five double turbolaser turrets. Many statues fill the city. A few, in critical locations, have secretly been turned into Watchers by Brembla Kol-Rekali and her husband. Though immobile, they project a sense of benign awareness and watchfulness. Attempts at unauthorized passage will initially meet an invisible barrier, followed by shocks. Continued attempts will make that shock fatal. To pass, one must be previously authorized, or realize that use of a particularly strong Jedi Mind Trick will let one in (a somewhat counterintuitive idea, unlikely to be realized without prior information). The main weapons locker contains a massive array of some of the most bizarre ranged and melee weapons in existence. Many come from the personal collections of Freedom Warriors or Gray Paladins. Almost every type of personal weapon can be found in that locker room, from Czerka HeadBangers to Thorns of Ryloth. Access runs in grades: a Padawan cannot walk out with a neuronic whip or a lightstaff. Empress Halla Terrablade of the Jade Empire, a close friend of the Rekalis and Farn Engel, provided thirty K4 Barrakut Combat Arms Suits and the techs and parts to maintain them. These suits were earmarked for law enforcement purposes by Ember Rekali. The model varies. Category: Locations